Haunted Past
by FallenAngelCrying
Summary: Uma Profecia,os escolhidos,o mal que eles devem destruir,segredos,poderes,muita confusão e amor!TALAXHILXKAI


Disclamer:Eu não possuo BeyBlade!

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Haunted Past OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Há 5.000 anos atrás o mundo estava em guerra,um Bruxo muito poderoso e sedento por poder e seu exército de monstros tinham conquistado quase todos os reinos da época,e nada conseguia detê-los,até que surgiram 6 grandes guerreiros com poderes mágicos e que controlavam os elementos da natureza,vindos dos seis grandes reinos da época,esses guerreiros travaram inúmeras batalhas contra o exército de monstros e venceram,o bruxo era muito poderoso e achou que poderia vencer os guerreiros,então resolveu armar uma armadilha,atraiu os guerreiros para um lugar deserto e lá travaram uma batalha que resultou no desgaste quase total de ambas partes,o bruxo sentindo sua morte lançou uma magia muito antiga,a qual o faria reviver cinco mil anos no futuro e assim poderia ressuscitar seu exército e terminar o que começou,os guerreiros sabendo que o futuro estava condenado lançaram uma ultimo feitiço muito poderoso,o qual os transformaria em feras e iria lacrá-los em objetos que seriam enviados as seis famílias mais importantes e confiáveis da época,os guerreiros também lançaram uma profecia que dizia **_"Cinco mil anos no futuro seis escolhidos iram surgir,os únicos que de nossos poderes poderão usufruir,mais também ira surgir o mal que eles deveram destruir,os seis escolhidos iram se unir e nos libertar,para que de nossos poderes possam usar e deveram completar a missão que falhamos em terminar!"_** e com essas palavras foram lacrados e enviados as famílias,essas feras ficaram conhecidas como as seis Fera Bit sagradas.

* * *

Nome: Kai Hiwatari (Capitão / Líder) 

Idade: 17 anos

Físico:Alto,olhos crimison,cabelos bicolor,corpo bem definido,tem uma tatuagem da Dranzer nas costas

Personalidade:Ele é frio,solitário e calculista,só se abri e mostra seus sentimentos pra Hilary(namorada)

Gosta:Hilary,BeyBlade,ganhar,ficar com a Hil,ler,treinar,carros,motos

Não Gosta:Boris,abbadya,perder,ser incomodado,piadas e pessoas idiotas e metidas

Fera Bit:Dranzer­­­­­­­­­­­

Poder:Fogo e Molecularização

* * *

Nome:Tyson Granger 

Idade:16 anos

Físico:Alto,olhos pretos,cabelos curtos preto-azulado,corpo bem definido,tem uma tatuagem da Dragoon no braço direito

Personalidade:É muito extrovertido e alegre,adora fazer brincadeiras e é muito corajoso

Gosta:BeyBlade,comer,dormir,ganhar,viajar,namorar,carros

Não gosta:Perder,não ser o centro das atenções,pessoas metidas,estudar,ficar sozinho,...

Fera Bit:Dragon

Poderes:Ar e Super-Força

* * *

Nome:Rei Kon 

Idade:17 anos

Físico:Alto,olhos âmbar,longos cabelos negros que ele usa num rabo de cavalo baixo,musculoso,tem uma tatuagem da Driger na perna esquerda.

Personalidade:Ele é o pacificador do grupo,muito calmo e sábio

Gosta:BeyBlade,artes marciais,ler,cozinhar,animais

Não Gosta:Brigas,álcool,cigarro,pessoas nervosas

Fera Bit:Driger

Poderes:Terra e Freeze(tipo o de Piper de Charmed)

* * *

Nome:Max Tate 

Idade:16 anos

Físico:Altura mediana,olhos verdes,loiro,corpo bem definido,tem uma tatuagem da Draciel no braço esquerdo

Personalidade:Ele é muito alegre,extrovertido e brincalhão,é muito amigável e inocente

Gosta:BeyBlade,doces,festas,viajar,motos,sair com os amigos,cinema,piadas

Não Gosta:Mal humor,verduras,pessoas estressadas,cigarro

Fera Bit:Draciel

Poderes:Água e Super Velocidade

* * *

Nome:Hilary Tatchibana Balvoc 

Idade:16 anos

Físico:Altura mediana,olhos ruby,cabelos chocolate na altura do ombro com uma franja de lado,corpo escultural,tem uma tatuagem da Draikon no pescoço

Personalidade:É extrovertida e alegre,mais também pode ser muito sarcástica e nervosa

Gosta:Kai,seus amigos,cantar,dançar,festas,estudar,o inverno,chuva,motos

Não Gosta:Boris,abbadya,preguiça,pessoas metidas,brigas

Fera Bit:Draikon

Poderes:Gelo,Telepática e telecinética

* * *

Nome:Kenny Yammasaki 

Idade:16 anos

Físico:Ele tinha crescido muito esses anos e agora era da altura do Max,tinha trocado os oculos por lentes deixando a mostra seus olhos verde-piscina,cortou seus cabelos curtos,não é musculoso,mais é muito bonito

Personalidade:É tímido,muito calmo e inteligente

Gosta:Seu computador,estudar,ficar com os amigos,ler,BeyBlade,tecnologia

Não Gosta:Ficar sem tecnologia,ser chamado de nerd,ficar sozinho,brigas

Fera Bit: Dizzi

Poderes: Trovão e Duplicar-se

* * *

Bom é isso espero que gostem e por favor reviews! 


End file.
